fate of soul
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: en una noche, escribio una cancion con todos sus sentimientos hacia el, pero que pasa si tus amigas la encuentran y le ponen ritmo y... TE OBLIGAN A CANTARLA FRENTE A TODO SHIBUSEN dedicado a rachel death,  Nesha Stela Moon y a MuffinFactory entren y lea¡


Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche, death city se encontraba tranquila, la mayoría de su población en brazos de Morfeo, pero ella no podía dormir, desde hace unos días algo la molestaba, pero aun no sabia que, se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su ahora largo y sedoso cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera, miro la luna a través de su ventana, pensó en su vida, sonrío, adoraba a sus amigos, a todos, pero uno resalto en su mente, el, desde hace unos días el ocupaba toda su mente y pensamientos, ganándose unas amenazas por parte de Stein con diseccionarla si no prestaba atención, a lo que ella bufaba molesta, sin darse cuenta se había sentado en su escritorio y había escrito con una hermosa letra, clara y refinada, todo lo que por su mente pasaba, cuando termino, lo leyó, le gusto mucho, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, se había enamorado, de el, no ,no podía, además el nunca se daría cuenta, ni nunca se fijaría en ella, así que decidió callar, seria lo mejor, el se merecía lo mejor, sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de ella y sin que lo quisiera se quedo dormida…

Sentía que la llamaban, lentamente despertó y sintió que golpeaban incansablemente la puerta, se levanto con pereza y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con unos ojos que la miraban con una extraña mezcla de cariño y preocupación y una hermosa cabellera rubia cenizo

-nee por que te has tardado tanto en abrir- pregunto la muchacha de manera infantil

-gomene, es que me quede dormida, pasa estoy lista en unos momentos- la invito a pasar, mientras que ella tomaba la ropa de sobre su cama y se dirigía al baño, la rubia se fijo en algo que estaba sobre el escritorio, miro la puerta del baño, rápidamente tomo el papel y lo leyó, quedo asombrada, era hermosa, seria una excelente canción, pero para quien estaba dirigida, no lo sabia, pero por su astuta mente paso un nombre y un rostro, sonrío maliciosamente mientras tramaba un plan genial, lo doblo rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo al sentir que la puerta se abría

-estoy lista, vamos- dijo mientras tomaba un bolso negro con los nombres de sus amigos bordados en el, ya que ellos se lo habían regalo para su cumpleaños numero 16, la rubia le sonrío y la siguió, dejando en silencio el lugar donde hace poco habían estado

Las clases habían pasado rápido y la rubia se reunió con las demás chicas para discutir un asunto de urgencia en el que la dueña de la canción no estaría porque tenía trabajo, además era una sorpresa

-kire esta genial- dijo una de sus amigas que se encontraba a la izquierda de la peliceniza

- es cierto quien lo hubiese dicho-dijo con alegría otra rubia

-bien, es verdad, pero creo que tengo un plan, para que esta canción llegue a ser escuchada y no sea un secreto mal guardado- dijo sonriendo maléficamente la peliceniza

-que propones- dijo otra rubia siguiéndole la corriente

-en unos días es el baile de antifaces no?- dijo aun con su sonrisa, todas se miraron de manera cómplice y se susurran cosas que nadie mas escucho

-bien entonces yo me conseguiré los instrumentos- dijo una de las rubias

-bien yo hablare con shinigami-sama- dijo la peliceniza

-entonces nos vemos mañana en mi casa- dijo otra chica y así se fue cada quien a hacer su parte

Sus hermosos ojos azules buscaban con desesperación aquella hoja con sus sentimientos, habían revuelto todo el lugar buscándola, no estaba, se lanzo a la cama cansada, ya era tarde y se había cansado demasiado en su trabajo como mesera, pensó que como se le había olvidado cerrar la ventana se voló con el viento, se quedo dormida con ese pensamiento.

Faltaban escasos dos días para el baile de mascaras y las chicas ya tenían todo listo, solo faltaba informarle a la cantante y autora sobre ello, así que en cuanto terminaron las clases se despidieron de los chicos y tomaron a la fuerza a la ojiazul y se fueron a la casa de una de ellas, ya en el lugar le explicaron todo

-¡¿QUEEEEE?¡- se escucho un grito en toda death city, pero como la gente ya estaba acostumbrada lo ignoro

-o vamos será divertido, ya hemos hablado con shinigami-sama y el opina lo mismo he incluso esta ansioso por oírte cantar- le dijo la peliceniza con ojitos de cachorro mientras que las otras chicas la imitaban, suspiro con frustración, miro seriamente a sus amigas y luego sonrío

-bien ya no me queda de otra- dijo con resignación y diversión

-wiiiiiiii- gritaron sus amigas mientras le explicaban los ritmos el vestuario etc, se notaba que sus amigas la querían demasiado como para haber hecho todo eso

-muchas gracias chicas-dijo una vez que termino el ensayo, antes de irse

-no hay de que para eso están las amigas- dijo maka con una enorme sonrisa

El día tan ansiado llego y todos estaban escuchando atentamente el discurso de shinigami-sama, Kid estaba entre el publico junto con soul y Black Star

-oye Kid no vas a dar un discurso- pregunto soul con una sonrisa de medio lado mostrando sus blancos dientes de tiburón

-no, no en esta ocasión- dijo mientras se arreglaba el antifaz, el cual era negro con unos pequeños detalles dorados, el llevaba un traje negro, sin diseños muy formal, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, quería pasar desapercibido es noche, soul llevaba un traje negro con líneas rojas para ser mas precisa esta vestido igual que cuando esta con el diablito en su mente), además llevaba un antifaz blanco con rojo que resaltaba sus hermosos orbes rubíes, Black Star tenia puesta una camisa azul y un pantalón de traje, su antifaz era azul con detalles verdes, simple increíblemente

Detrás del escenario había unas chicas preparándose para salir, pero la de ojos azules estaba más nerviosa que nunca,

-y para dar inicio al baile, unas estudiantes del shibusen nos darán una presentación en vivo un aplauso- termino de decir shinigami-sama para que las cortinas se cerraran y las luces se apagaran, así lo habían ensayado ellas, las chicas estaban listas pero la ojiazul se puso nerviosa y se dio vuelta mirando a sus amigas

-no puedo voy a hacer el ridículo- decía nerviosa la ojiazul

-ya basta, escúchame lo harás bien, hemos practicado mucho y tu voz es la mas hermosa que e escuchado chrona, solo canta con el corazón y déjalos a todos boquiabiertos- le decía maka a la pelirosa, quien miro a sus otras amigas también, las cuales asintieron

-gracias- dijo mientras se preparaba

Las cortinas se abrieron lentamente, permitiendo ver 5 figuras en el escenario (la canción es de Rin kagamine y se llama fate of soul, así que mientras leen escúchenla, voy a poner la letra en español pero ella esta cantando en japonés), se sintió una suave melodía comenzar mientras las luces lentamente se encendían, la melodía aumento de ritmo pero aun no se podía ver bien, una joven comenzó a cantar, Kid y los demás miraban asombrados, era una hermosa voz, las luces aumentaron y se pudo ver bien a las chicas, para sorpresa de Kid soul y Black Star, aunque solo de Kid ya que los otros dos ya estaban enterados,

_En tu lado mas cercano que nadie, es el lugar para buscar el significado de mi nacimiento, que es lo que estas deseando?, es algo que yo pueda realizar? si no soy necesaria elimíname con esa mano por que yo la que llego a nacer, soy mala_

Se podía ver a maka al lado derecho del escenario, tenia puesto un vestido largo hasta la rodilla, de color rosa claro muy parecido al de la vez que entro en la mente de soul, solo que el color cambiaba, ella estaba tocando la guitarra, traía un antifaz de color rosa un poco mas fuerte que resalta sus ojos, al otro lado de el escenario estaba Liz quien tocaba el bajo, ella llevaba un vestido largo hasta la rodilla de color negro con encajes, un antifaz de color negro que remarcaba su cabello y ojos, a su lado estaba Patty, quien tocaba el piano con delicadeza y habilidad, lo cual sorprendió a muchos que la reconocieron, ella llevaba un vestido blanco con escote un tanto pronunciado y con encajes, su antifaz era blanco en forma de mariposa, con lentejuelas blancas, detrás de ellas estaba tsubaki quien traía un vestido azul marino muy lindo, hasta la rodilla, y un antifaz azul muy parecido al de Patty, ella tocaba la batería,

_Sin dejar ningún fragmento del recuerdo incluso el destino que desaparece acepto cualquier cosa y cierro mis ojos pero ah, al menos por poco tiempo quiero ser amada por ti deseando esto ¿es una indiscreción?_

el ritmo acelero y la cantante levanto la mirada, no sabia quien era pero era la que mas hermosa se veía, traía puesto un vestido negro corto con vuelos, ajustado, con escote inocente pero atractivo, de encaje en el escote, dejando ver su hermoso cuello, en sus brazos traía listones que llegaban hasta sus dedos (como en el video de la canción, es muy parecido al vestido que ocupa kagamine), su cabello estaba suelto, brillaba con la luz y sus ojos azules, misteriosos y llenos de amor, no ocultos tras el hermoso antifaz negro con detalles en rosa y dorado, destacando la blancura de su piel y sus atrayente labios rojos

_Tu estancia a mi lado, esa es la condición por la que creo que yo existo, que es lo que puedo hacer yo? es eso lo qué deseas? sin entender nada desde el principio, sin estar permitido apartar la mirada _

Kid se quedo embobado mirando a aquella chica, era hermosa, era perfecta, casi un ángel, de pronto su mirada se topo con la de ella, pero ella lo miro con amor, pareciera que le estuviese cantando solo a el,

_En ese lado tan alejado del periodo, la oscuridad continua en algún lugar, hasta ese punto que lo roba todo ese mundo es cruel… ah, esta emoción sin conocer, yo, la que empezó a crecer, fue un castigo que se me dio? _

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella joven, intrigado, hipnotizado, sentía que la conocía, tenía una sospecha, pero aun no estaba seguro,

La canción aumento el ritmo y vio como ella cerraba los ojos mientras esperaba, cuando los abrió lo miro directamente a el, esta vez estaba seguro de que lo miraba a el, la melodía se volvió lenta otra vez, ella bajo la mirada y siguió cantando

_Sin dejar ningún fragmento del recuerdo incluso el destino que desaparece acepto cualquier cosa y cierro mis ojos pero… ah, al menos por poco tiempo, quiero ser amada por ti, deseando esto ¿es una indiscreción?_

Ella levanto la mirada y lo volvió a ver, canto con más corazón, como si en realidad se las estuviese diciendo

_No hay motivo por el que titubear, este no es el final, continuare siendo yo misma… para siempre… ah, incluso por poco tiempo, para ti, quien llego a mi, lo que quiero decir es gracias._

Pronto la canción termino, y la cantante se retiro rápidamente del escenario, todo el salón se lleno de aplausos emocionados, Kid aun no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido

-ve por ella- volteo, era soul quien le sonreía, asintió y corrió lo más que pudo, encontrándose a las chicas bajando del escenario

-se fue al jardín- dijo Liz con una sonrisa, Kid no dudo se fue (en mi historia la mansión de Kid tiene un jardín parecido al de un palacio, para que sea mas romántico, y un lago también xD), no se demoro mucho en encontrarla, sentada a la orilla del lago, con la luz de la luna, parecía casi irreal, Kid se sonrojo y se acerco cautelosamente, chrona no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió una suave rose en su hombro, se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de irse, pero no pudo ya que al levantarse Kid la arrincono contra un cerezo que había allí (me puse romántica XD) los pequeños pétalos rosas caían alrededor de ellos, chrona esta muy nerviosa

-chrona…te amo- dijo el shinigami mientras robaba los apetecibles labios de chrona, quien al principio por sorpresa no supo que hacer, pero luego correspondió con todo el amor que tenia hacia el joven shinigami, el la apego mas a su cuerpo mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes felices y muy sonrojados

-te amo- le repitió Kid mirándola a los ojos

-yo también- dijo chrona sonrojándose completamente, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron con una sonrisa al baile, pero antes Kid volvió a robarle un beso a la pelirosa, quien sin duda le correspondió


End file.
